<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonsea by hedonistconstant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707273">Moonsea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant'>hedonistconstant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, Tentacle Monster! Will, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are beautiful, aren’t you?”  The voice was low and dark, and Hannibal could barely focus on it from the water he was coughing up. It almost didn’t seem real. </p>
<p>He was stupid; he shouldn’t have gone on deck by himself. He knew it wasn’t safe, but the stupidity of youth had told him he was a man who could handle being up on deck by himself. He didn’t expect the way the waves would rock the water, and how easily his body is flung off the bow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonsea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You are beautiful, aren’t you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”  The voice was low and dark, and Hannibal could barely focus on it from the water he was coughing up. It almost didn’t seem real. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was stupid; he shouldn’t have gone on deck by himself. He knew it wasn’t safe, but the stupidity of youth had told him he was a man who could handle being up on deck by himself. He didn’t expect the way the waves would rock the water, and how easily his body is flung off the bow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After he gives himself a minute to breathe, his fingers curl into the wet stone. He looked up. Comes face to face with the man who saved him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The face of a man, but the body of something of the sea monster's mothers would put in nighttime stories, warning them to stay away to stay safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Though I have to admit, you were more beautiful when you weren’t breathing.” The voice lets out a laugh, and when Hannibal looks closer at him, he can see sharp teeth poking out of his mouth. They were sharper than any teeth Hannibal has seen on an animal. He couldn’t stop himself from standing up and stepping closer. The creature looked vaguely interested, his tentacles going into the water as he leans up against a stone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where am I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No questions about who I am? Or what am I? Usually, it doesn’t even go that far. Usually, they run away as soon as they wake up on the beach and get an eye full of me.” He gestures to his tentacles. Hannibal can see them as they move in the water; he can’t seem to look away. Can’t deny himself the step forward that he takes. “You don’t seem to be afraid.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t say that I am. Interested.”  Hannibal's eyes are locked on his, the creature’s pupils were huge. He had three eyelids. His skin was green like he was covered in moss. Hannibal thought he was beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are interested in the wrong things; it’s why you fell off that ship.” The creature mocks slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you save me?” Hannibal couldn’t help but ask. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I try to save everybody I can. Now run off, somebody will find you soon enough.” The creature makes its way deeper into the water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is your name?” Hannibal longs for him to stay, but is unsure of how to tell the creature that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s another first. It’s Will.” Will disappears before Hannibal’s eyes, so fast that he barely can see him. The moonlight bares down on the ocean and reflects up into Hannibal’s eyes. He finds himself cold and alone on an island that he didn’t know. But in the distance, he hears people. A light of a fire, sounds of singing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The creature had not left him to die. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal is on the island for a few days, taking care of lovely natives. They give him dry clothes and a small tent to live in as they wait for the next boat to arrive so it can take him home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t help but go out to the ocean every night, staring out at it. Hoping the creature would come back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t come up with a reason that he needs to see Will again. He just feels a longing for him, a yearning to get to know what he is. Hannibal wanted to know everything about him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t see him for days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until one day, Hannibal was sitting staring at the ocean, about to get up to go to sleep when he heard his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, your better option probably would have been trying to find another boat so that you could jump off of it. I probably would have saved you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The boat doesn’t come until the morning. I hoped you would return before then.” Hannibal shifts so that he’s closer to the creature. Will doesn’t move away from him, props himself up so that he’s almost making eye contact with Hannibal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve returned. Is it all you hoped it would be?” Will has taken more interest in him now than he did before, and Hannibal feels a thrill from it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is. Why are you still around here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My cave is nearby.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cave?” Hannibal didn’t think of the possibility that he lived somewhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come with me. I have something interesting to show you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal looks back at the village, knowing he could walk away quickly. He didn’t have to follow Will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, show me the way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal takes off his clothes before he follows Will into the water. It would be easier to come back to the beach and get redressed than to swim the distance soaked.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s eyes trail over his naked form before he disappears into the water. Hannibal takes a breath before he follows him. The water is cold and filthy, but Hannibal can very clearly see Will as he leads him into the water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrive at the cave, it’s mostly underwater. Will tugs him along, the smooth tentacles picking him up quickly, putting him on a dry ledge. The water is so murky now that Hannibal is out of it that he can barely see into it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were human carcasses in the corner. Their skeletons staring back at Hannibal, making his throat catch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t afraid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They didn’t survive.” Will props himself up, his tentacles hidden in the water. He would almost look human. Except for the large teeth, and scales on his neck. His hair was curly, even though it was soaked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was beautiful. His eyes were a haunting shade of blue, and he had bone structure Hannibal had seen his sister fawn over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You save people?” Hannibal’s voice was clearer than he thought it would be when he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I try to. Sometimes the people who fall off don’t survive. I don’t waste meat.” Hannibal is surprised when he feels a tentacle against his foot. Will doesn’t seem to notice it, and Hannibal has the wild thought that maybe the limbs have minds of their own. “You aren’t afraid of me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The worst you can do is kill me, Will, and I do not fear death.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that.” Will's tentacle pulls Hannibal down into the water, Hannibal gasps when he hit the water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s tentacles are on him quickly, wrapping around his body. He was the only thing that was keeping Hannibal’s head above water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tentacles were warmer than the water, but Hannibal still shivered. He didn’t tense up, and he didn’t panic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He trusts Will more than he probably should. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful.” Will’s voice almost felt far away, Hannibal kept his eyes closed. He relaxes into his grip. Letting the tentacles do whatever they please. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal could feel himself starting to get hard, and that’s when he felt Will’s hand on him. His hand was rough with skin that wasn’t quite human. Hannibal gasps and thrusts his hips up. Will lets out a growl, and his hand is replaced with the smooth texture of the tentacle. Will hands cup Hannibals face, and he kisses him harshly. Hannibal could feel the blood start to well up, but that didn’t stop his hips from jerking up into the tentacle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll make a beautiful mother to my children.” Hannibal was so turned on at this point that Will’s words weren’t even going into his head, and he barely felt the first tentacle as it entered behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes when Hannibal was young, his sister would hold his hands and tell him made up stories. She was fond of the monsters and loved the dark stories where the hero died. The idea of death always interested her. That idea that not everything in the world was good was something that ever made her excited. Hannibal enjoyed the stories,  probably because he enjoyed spending time with Misha and hearing her voice. But preferred things based on reality. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This was reality; what was happening to him was real. Will, the monster who had him held tightly in his strong tentacles, was real. Not something in a story, Mischa was telling him as they cuddled in his bed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was real. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>~~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will bites him, his sharp teeth sinking into the side of his neck. Hannibal feels his body tense up and shake, but his hips never stop moving into the tentacle that Will has wrapped around him. It hurts, it hurts so bad. But all that Hannibal can feel is the pleasure from it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Will pulls back, his teeth extracting themselves from his neck, Hannibal can’t help but whine at a loss. Will laughs, nuzzling his throat as two of his appendages enter into Hannibal. Hannibal can barely feel anything, and what he does feel is a pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The venom will make this easier on you, darlin’.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal gasps, as he feels the pleasure start to build up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was overwhelming, so overwhelming that he could feel himself come sharply. Body shaking, glad that Will was holding him up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal feels something else slide into him. Feel himself being stretched wider, wider than he ever thought he could be. The venom and the orgasm had relaxed him further. He feels no pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will is gasping in his ear, and he sounded like he was close to finishing as well. Hannibal tries to tighten around him, tries to help it along. He longed for him to come, he wasn’t entirely sure why he longed for that. But he needed to be filled by him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally feels something expand in him, he finally feels Will come inside of him. Feels the tentacle blow up until the stretch was unbearable. Will was rubbing his stomach and whispering something, though Hannibal wasn’t sure what was being said to him. He felt so relaxed. Stretched so full that he couldn’t move. Will’s hands were nice on his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t notice as he falls asleep, he was so relaxed. He had never felt so full. And so right. Will would take care of him, he knew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he woke up he was out of the water. There was a fire nearby. Will was next to him. He was human. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal sits up, panicked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. It’s just another form. I didn’t think you would enjoy staying in the cold water. I can keep you warm better this way.” Will gestures to the fire. Now that Hannibal was awake he could see two fish cooking over the fire. He was in a blanket. He sits up and feels the soreness attack him throughout his body. He felt like he was just screwed within an inch of his life. He presses his hand against his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It feels round. Like something was in there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My eggs. My children.” Will says it calmly, but Hannibal still feels a thrill of panic go through him. Will just smiled at him. Warm, calmer than Hannibal had seen him so far. “You will be a wonderful mother.” Hannibal nodded because he would be. He didn’t want to leave now. And he knew that if he went back to the village that had kept him safe they would kill him if they saw him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kill him and his children, and Hannibal couldn’t allow that. Will smiled at him, a crooked smile that made Hannibal’s heart flutter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>